Konna ni mo
| image = Dream - Konna ni mo Regular cover.jpg|CD Only Dream - Konna ni mo Limited DVD cover.jpg|CD+DVD Dream - Konna ni mo One Coin cover.jpg|One Coin CD Dream - Konna ni mo Digital Single cover.jpg|Pre-release | title = Konna ni mo | artist = Dream | type = Single | original = こんなにも | released = January 7, 2015 (pre-release) February 11, 2015 (General release) | b-side = "One First Kiss" "HOLD ON" "Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download | recorded = 2014 | genre = Pop, mid-tempo | length = 04:14 (song) 22:53 (CD+DVD) 37:11 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Miyake Ayaka, Watanabe Natsumi | producer = Ian Curnow, Barbi Escobar, Okabe Carlos | album = | chronotype = Single | previous = "Darling" (2014) | current = "Konna ni mo" (2015) | next = "Blanket Snow" (2015) | chronotype2 = Digital Single | previous2 = "Darling" (2014) | current2 = "Konna ni mo" (2015) | next2 = | video = Dream - Konna ni mo (Video Clip)|Konna ni mo Dream - Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ (Video Clip)|Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ }} "Konna ni mo" (こんなにも; So Much) is the 26th single by Dream overall and their third major release as a 4-member group. It was released on February 11, 2015 in four editions: CD+DVD, CD Only, One Coin CD and MUSIC CARD. The One Coin CD and MUSIC CARD editions were only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at E-girls FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. The song was used as theme song for [http://www.huistenbosch.co.jp/event/hikari/ Huis Ten Bosch's Hikari no Okoku Churippusai Daburu Kaisai] CM and was pre-released digitally on January 7. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59812/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-59813, ¥1,080) * One Coin CD (RZC1-59814, ¥500) * MUSIC CARDS (AQZ1-76928~AQZ1-76932, ¥500) Tracklist Pre-release # Konna ni mo CD+DVD ; CD # Konna ni mo # One First Kiss # HOLD ON # Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ (希望の光 ~奇跡を信じて~; Ray of Hope ~Believe in Miracle~) # Konna ni mo (Instrumental) ; DVD # Konna ni mo (Video Clip) # Konna ni mo (Making Clip) # Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ (Bonus Movie) CD Only # Konna ni mo # One First Kiss # HOLD ON # Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ # Konna ni mo (Instrumental) # One First Kiss (Instrumental) # HOLD ON (Instrumental) # Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ (Instrumental) One Coin CD / MU-CA (Music Cards) # Konna ni mo Digital Edition # Konna ni mo # One First Kiss # HOLD ON # Kibou no Hikari ~Kirari wo Shinjite~ Featured Members * Shizuka * Aya * Ami * Erie Song Information ; Vocals : Shizuka, Aya, Ami, Erie ;Lyrics : Miyake Ayaka, Watanabe Natsumi ;Music : Ian Curnow, Barbi Escobar, Okabe Carlos ;Other Information :Arrangement: Iehara Masaki Music Video Information ; Director : Maruyama Takeshi Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 22,646 Videos Dream - Konna ni mo (Lyric Video) Trivia * The group's best peaking single, out-peaking their previous single "Darling" (#4). External Links *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only *Digital Profile: **Digital Single: iTunes | Recochoku **Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku Category:Dream Category:Dream Singles Category:Dream Songs Category:Dream Digital Singles Category:2015 Releases Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 Songs Category:2015 DVDs Category:2015 Digital Singles Category:2015 Music Cards